


You're going to scream

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alley Sex, Bottom Dean, Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Top Sam, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: The alley is dark, only a neon sign several meters away lights up the environment and turns the street into a place most citizens avoid even in broad daylight.





	

The alley is dark, only a neon sign several meters away lights up the environment and turns the street into a place most citizens avoid even in broad daylight. The Winchester's on the other hand moved at ease in such places, knowing that they could do their work undisturbed by curious eyes. In the case they already had finished the spell that had been needed to put the ghosts at rest again and left them free to do what they wanted. For once the night ended without getting shot at or bleeding from various wounds. 

Yet the adrenaline pumps strongly through their veins and because of this Sam has currently Dean pressed against the wall. The older Winchester whines as the smell of old, damp concrete hits his nose. 

"Dammit Sam," Dean huffs and holds onto the chain dangling from the wall as his little brother rubs himself against him. "Hurry." 

A dark chuckle is the answer. A sound that goes straight into Dean's groins. He's already fully hard yet still trapped in his jeans. 

His cock is pressing uncomfortably against his boxers but Sam is still ignoring all of that. Instead he lets Dean suffer, knowing how much he gets off on writhing helpless in Sam's arms. Especially in places like this when they just kicked some ass, finished a job without having to run for their lives. 

"You're such a mess," Sam presses his entire length against Dean's body as he whispers the words. He grazes the skin of his brother's neck with his teeth and enjoys the reaction he gets. 

Dean lets out a pitiful whine and bucks his hips, a sign of how far gone the usual hardened hunter already is. 

"Sammy," Dean breathes. His lips touch the cold cement when the fly of his jeans is finally opened. 

A shudder goes through him as Sam's warm around pulls out Dean's hard cock, flushed and weeping pre-come already. It must look obscene, the head of his leaking dick brushing against the wall while the only other part that shows skin is his ass. Sammy's currently pulling Dean's jeans down, just enough to reveal the naked round cheeks.

_Slab._

The sound carries through the abandoned warehouse together with Dean's choked off cry.

"Do it again." Quickly comes the demand. "Please Sammy, spank me. Spank my ass red."

Sam doesn't even respond to this. He only rumbles and resumes his task, slapping Dean's cheeks until his brother is wailing. Getting spanked does this to Dean. He always grows so desperate, each hit makes him want more. Sam brought Dean off just using his hand and hitting his cheeks while he had him bend over the knees. But as good as it sounds Sam still wants to have sex later. Still needs to throw Dean on the bed, spread his legs wide and bent him in half as he fucks him. Good and hard, like they always do after hunts.

But today Sam wants to try something out. 

He pauses for a moment, etches closer until he traps Dean against the wall with his body. His brother struggles but Sam doesn't allow him to move. Instead he nudges the feet apart, gives himself more access as he reaches down. 

"Could do more than just spank your ass," Sam growls. "I could spank your hungry little hole." 

"What are you saying?" Dean is a little dazed. He can and has come from Sam just spanking is ass, especially if he forces him to call him _Daddy ..._

With a shiver Dean suppressed that particular memory. Easy since knowing fingers kneat his ass, rub over his sensitive skin. 

"I said I will spank your little hole," Sam repeats.

With a smack he gives Dean a taste who cries out. Immediately Sam does it again, just with his fingers and with little force behind is blows but it's enough to make Dean tremble. 

"Fuck Sammy," Dean swears. He turns his head as good as possible and his glassy eyes focus on his brother. 

Taking in Dean's reaction Sam smirks and unbuckles his belt. "You really like it do get your ass beaten red. Now I'll show you what's in store for you today. Grab your ass and show me your hole. Show me where you want to get hit and fucked until you come dry." 

"Sammy...," Dean moans and a blush creeps over his face.

Sam takes in the sight. It's been a while since he managed to make Dean look shy. Slowly, to make sure Dean's watching him Sam takes the belt in his hand and swings is slightly. With a _SMACK_  it hits Dean's ass. 

"Do as I say or you won't get fucked for an entire week," Sam threatens. He knows that's the worst punishment for his brother. 

Dean can go an entire week or two without coming, they tested it before ... as long as Sam still fucks him, fingers him or shoves a toy up his ass. But prolonged time without anal play makes Dean just anxious and desperate.

Hence why the older Winchester complies. It felt intense when Sam hit just his hole before. The location isn't really his thing, in the beginning Dean wanted just a quick fuck but he can't deny that this excites him. He reaches around himself until he has one cheek in each and pulls them apart. Since he can't support himself up anymore his face is pressed against the hard wall and the cold stone emphasizes how hot his exposed skin probably is. 

He waits an entire minute like this, showing off his hole for Sam who's just watching. Dean starts to pant and just as when he intends to say something, beg for Sammy to _go on ..._

_WHACK!  
_

"Ah...," Dean cries out when Sam swings the belt and hits the red sensitive ring of muscles which tremble under the assault. "God, Sammy..."

"Again," is the only warning Dean receives before Sam takes aim once more.

"Please!" is Dean's broken response. "P-please more." 

Sam grins deepened as he hit harder, faster. It doesn't take long until Dean's shouting and comes untouched, spilling his come all over himself. 

"This is just a taste, Dean. In the hotel we'll use the paddle and the ruler. I'll show you how good you'll feel once we've done this properly." Sam collects his trembling brother and pulls the pants back out. He doesn't even bother of swiping Dean clean. It won't take long until he can throw him on the bed, maybe tie him up and do it all over again.

When Dean whimpers his response, too fucked out to properly respond Sam whispers into his ear. "Just imagine how it will feel when I finally fuck you. You're going to scream for me." 

The answer is a quiet ' _God, yes_ ' while Sam guides Dean towards the car. 


End file.
